Follower
by LightweightLove
Summary: This was a story I had to write for english. I got a C, I think its not one of my best because it had to be under 800 words, the theme is peer pressure.


I walked into the front gate of the new school I was attending. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was terrified. My mother and I had just moved to Kenmore after she and my father had divorced. I was never good at making new friends so I hoped that it wouldn't be so hard. I sighed as I began walking to my first class, having collected my schedule the day before. Walking past all the students gathered in their little groups. I had never felt this alone. I looked down at the bright piece of paper I was gripping tightly in my hands, reading where I was meant to be heading _Form A2, Mr. Granger_. I looked around, hoping to find someone that could give me directions. I obviously wasn't looking where I was going, because I found myself suddenly on the ground, looking up I saw a tall girl, with long wavy brunette hair. She gasped when she saw me on the ground "I'm so sorry, I was just messing around with my friends, I didn't see you" she apologized, helping me off the ground. "Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going" I replied, picking up my schedule that had fallen out of my hands due to the fall. Two figures moved to stand next to her, looking up at them I saw one was a tall boy with jet black hair that fell in front of his green eyes, while the other one was a girl with reddish short hair.

"Vanessa, what happened?" the red haired girl asked.

"I bumped into…" Vanessa began before looking at me.

"Demi" I finished, looking down at my hands shyly.

"Oh well, are you okay?" the red haired girl asked "I'm Blaze by the way, and this is Zac" she introduced herself before pointing to the boy.

"I' fine" I smiled "It's nice to meet you"

"Where are you headed?" Zac asked, looking up at me.

"Uhm A block" I announced, shivering slightly as the cold wind blew from behind me, pushing my hair forward.

"Were headed there too, wanna walk with us?" Vanessa asked

"Sure" I replied, following them as they began to walk the opposite way I was heading.

I followed silently, before noticing we were walking out of the school grounds "Uhm, guys? Where are we going? We're leaving school"

"We just have to do something first" Blaze said, turning around to look at me.

I nodded, and followed, but had a bad feeling in pit of my stomach.

We walked down a pathway, leading to the creek; there were a few people down there, holding cigarettes in their hands. I looked over at Zac and saw he had pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his bag.

"Why are you smoking? Shouldn't we be heading to class?" I asked, nervously.

"Relax Demi, here, have a smoke" Blaze said, holding her pack of cigarettes in my face.  
>"N-no thanks"<p>

"Oh go on, then you can stay down here with us" Vanessa said, looking at me then down to the cigarettes.

I took a cigarette from Blaze and she lit it for me.

"What do I? How do I do it?" I stuttered, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Just put it up to your mouth and inhale then exhale" Zac instructed, walking over to me and showing me what to do.

I did as I was instructed and instantly started choking.

Blaze snorted a laugh as I took a deep breath and tried again, this time finding it easier "Not bad" I said, before inhaling the tobacco once again.

A few hours later I was still sitting at the creek with Blaze, Vanessa and Zac. I had, smoked a few cigarettes, a few meaning I was on my 15. I felt more relaxed then I had ever been.

"Wow Demi, you need to slow down, you only started today and you're already smoking more than us" Blaze laughed, taking her empty packet and throwing it in the water.

Suddenly one of the other guys yelled something that I didn't quite catch and everyone had quickly grabbed their stuff and had run somewhere to hide. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt a hand on my shoulder "Miss?" a deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with a teacher, a man within his late 30's "You shouldn't be smoking here, and you should be in class" he reminded me, looking down at me then to the cigarette I still hadn't put out. I dropped the cigarette in the water, earning another disappointed glare before the teacher picked up my bag and took me up to the principal's office.


End file.
